


актриса тысячелетия

by simbay



Category: Tobaku Haouden Rei | Gambling Emperor Legend Zero, アカギ | Akagi, 天 天和通りの快男児| Ten: Tenhoudoori no Kaidanji (Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Romantic Friendship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: В девяностом году, когда «потерянное десятилетие» только-только начиналось, с игры группировок Запада и Востока даже года не прошло, Акаги довелось повстречать женщину. Актрису дешевых фильмов, снимавшихся на студии Гинэй.





	актриса тысячелетия

В девяностом году, когда «потерянное десятилетие» только-только начиналось, с игры группировок Запада и Востока даже года не прошло, Акаги довелось повстречать _женщину_.  
Актрису дешевых фильмов, снимавшихся на студии Гинэй.  
Тогда ему было всего сорок четыре года — до страшного двадцать шестого сентября девяносто девятого было далеко, и он наслаждался жизнью как мог. После страшного диагноза. Тогда он еще не знал, что делать, но решил пожить последние несколько лет так, будто ничего и не было — но почему-то принимался даже за самые глупые занятие, какие могли прийти ему в голову, словно кто-то за плечом — наверняка дух Тэна — подговаривал его вытворять все это с самым серьезным лицом.  
И одним из подобных развлечений стал похож на новую кинокартину, что показывали в каком-то захолустном кинотеатре на окраине Токио. Быть может, Акаги был привлечен таинственной афишей, демонстрировавшей девицу в самурайских доспехах. Вот уж невидаль! Исторические фильмы он ценил не особо, благо был свидетелем самых трудных, послевоенных, и последующих эпох, того времени, когда его страна развивалась и проходила кризисы, но почему-то все равно купил билетик в грязном окошке и пошел в зал.  
Там он был не один — в темноте, впереди, находилась темная маленькая фигурка.  
Фильм был снят дешево, но красиво — нехватку бюджета на что-то удачно компенсировали ракурсами или быстрым движением камеры. Наплевательски закрыв глаза на запрет курения в кино, Акаги смотрел на творившуюся на экране историю и думал о том, что, даже не смотря на все увиденные им плюсы, она все равно была глупой и слишком романтичной. Он не любил японскую классическую литературу именно поэтому — от нее веяло только смертью, тем, о чем он начинал задумываться уже тогда. А здесь рассказывалась история именно такого толка — драма о принцессе мелкого клана, чей муж был убит. Отомстив, она уже собиралась убить себя, да вот была проклята старухой-екаем и обречена на вечную жизнь в поисках своей любви.  
Из кинотеатра Акаги вышел почти злой на себя за то, что купился на афишу.  
Какая бесполезная трата времени. Как красивая пустая обертка.  
Следом за ним выскочила и таинственная фигура, сидевшая впереди. Если бы она не направилась прямиком к нему и не вцепилась бы в руку острыми коготками, Акаги бы и внимания не обратил даже. Но девица — это была девица, с иссиня черными волосами и ростом ему по плечо — дернула его за локоть, заставляя его развернуться прямиком к ней лицом.  
Почему-то она показалась Акаги жутко знакомой.  
— И как вам фильм?  
С усмешкой вскинув бровь, Акаги подумал, что, наверное, это того типа девица, что сейчас снуют везде и суют всюду свой нос. Какой-то странный инфантильный типаж, который вел себя не как положено в обществе. Будь Акаги помладше, он бы даже заинтересовался в этом — но ему было уже поздно думать о болтовне с маленькими девочками.  
— Чушь, — чуть подумав, высказался он.  
Девица не собиралась отпускать его. Надо было что-то с этим делать?  
— Да? А мне понравилось! Такой-то сюжет...  
Она тряхнула головой, словно сомневаясь в том, стоил ли упоминания именно сюжет, а не визуальный ряд. Надоедливые люди, нарушавшие личное пространство, Акаги очень не нравились еще с детства, но сегодня он решил развлечь себя после столь бесполезной траты времени еще более глупым времяпрепровождением. Он почти удивился, когда девица отпустила его руку.  
— А как Вам актриса на главной роли?  
В глазах девицы заискрился хитрый огонек, и Акаги подумалось, что это вопрос с подвохом. Затянувшись, он тихо рассмеялся пришедшей в голове мысли и покачал головой.  
— Бездарность. Так переигрывает. Но неплоха, неплоха.  
Он соврал.  
Она сыграла превосходно. Слишком хорошо для этого паршивого фильма.  
— О, спасибо.  
Зажмурившись, девица поклонилась ему, и вдруг Акаги осознал, почему она показалась ему знакомой. Чуть приподняв полы юбки, болтливая девчушка попыталась сделать книксен, что, впрочем, у нее все равно не вышло. Затем она подняла голову и уставилась на Акаги таким взглядом, что тому показалось на мгновение, будто бы перед ним стоит не человек. Кукла, которая умеет двигаться. Было в этих стеклянных глазах нечто невообразимо страшное, нечитаемое, что почти мгновенно привлекло его внимание.  
— Я сыграла там главную роль.  
Потом девица назвала свое имя.  
Укай Рэй. «Ноль».

Были такие люди, которые очень сильно вживались в роли, так, что начинали постепенно разрушать себя.  
Их эмоции были лишь маской, фальшивкой. Может, они и не умели чувствовать что-то по настоящему — лишь притворялись всю свою жизнь, что на экране, что среди родных. И если себя Акаги не мог назвать особо эмоциональным — он выражал практически все свои мысли лисьей усмешкой, потому как большего оно и не стоило — то с Рэй было все еще хуже. Она была актрисой, что успела выгореть еще до того, как стала звездой. В жизни она определенно отыгрывала ту роль, какую от нее требовали, делала это хорошо, но Акаги чувствовал в ней лгунью. Такую же, каким он был сам.  
Но с ним рядом она явно экспериментировала.  
Кажется, ей было едва за двадцать — совсем молодая и глупая.  
Почему-то они продолжали свое невинное глупое общение и после того странного знакомства около кинотеатра. Иногда даже гуляли вместе, болтая о всем под ряд. Рэй была слишком странной для девицы своего возраста, говорила иногда невпопад, но очень умело подмечала детали. Не будь она актрисой, Акаги был уверен, что из нее вышел бы хороший игрок в маджонг или сеги. Или в покер — дурить соперников.  
Но Рэй была актрисой дешевых фильмов. И ей это нравилось.  
Мечта хороша тогда, когда ей не мешают.

Они шли около одной из мелких речушек, и Рэй, наплевав на безопасность, вышагивала по каменному забору. Широко расставив руки, она уверенно держала равновесие на тонкой каменной полосе, и идущий следом Акаги наблюдал за ней из-под опущенных ресниц. Он даже не шелохнулся, когда нога Рэй съехала в сторону, а она с каменным лицом накренилась вбок и свалилась за забор. Остановившись рядом с местом трагедии, он лишь ехидно усмехнулся, когда за забором что-то зашуршало, после чего оттуда высунулась знакомая бедовая голова с листьями в волосах.  
— Вы должны были испугаться за меня, — проговорила она с этим странным взглядом, что и обычно.  
Акаги весело хмыкнул и швырнул в нее окурок, который Рэй ловко отбила пальцем.  
— Ты за себя тоже не испугалась. Не тебе уж меня судить.  
Потом они шли еще и еще, и, широко раскинув руки, Рэй заговорила:  
— Режиссер говорит, что я слишком хороша для его фильмов. У него маленькая старая студия, которая раньше еще могла позволить себе популярных актеров и красивые для того времени фильмы, а теперь они близки к банкротству. Все пытается меня убедить пройти пробу на других студиях, но я не хочу. Мне нравится Гинэй.  
На своей блеклой бедной студии Рэй сияла подобно звезде.  
Режиссер был прав — ей бы в другое место, туда, где она станет известной.  
Она была чем-то (отчасти) похожа с Игавой, с которым Акаги довелось познакомиться, как с игроком, во время матча Запада и Востока. Талант, скрытый где-то среди мусора и собственных желаний. Ему бы (как и ей) развить свой талант, и вскоре он смог бы повторить его, Акаги, подвиг и одолеть в маджонге игрока настолько страшного, что игра самого Акаги и Вашизу покажется глупой детской возней.  
Хе-хе.  
Нет, лучше, наверное, чтобы такого не случалось.  
Для Игавы еще не настал момент его цветения, а когда он настанет для Рэй?  
— Вас не смущает наше общение? — она прикрыла глаза и, крутанувшись на носке, замерла на месте. — Люди называли меня странной и неприятной, потому что я хорошо подделываю эмоции. Правда все равно не понимаю, когда надо веселиться, а когда грустить. Лишь повторяю.  
Солнце клонилось за горизонт.  
Рэй наблюдала за этим, ее волосы развивались по ветру. Наблюдая за ней, Акаги улыбался своей лисьей усмешкой.  
Странное чувство.  
Он никогда не любил. И это точно была не любовь.  
Их встреча произошла совершенно случайно, и в этом не было никакого знака судьбы.  
— А должно?  
Резко развернувшись, Рэй уставилась ему в глаза. И было в этом взгляде что-то притягивающее, то, что делало ее неотразимой на экране. На просмотре того паршивого фильма Акаги не заскучал лишь потому, что там была она — эта странная девушка, играющая роль принцессы без принца. Фальшивые действия, фальшивые эмоции — но честный взгляд.  
Его было невозможно прочитать, но Акаги был уверен, что истина скрывалась именно там — в ее глазах.  
Внезапно, Рэй улыбнулась.  
Фальшиво, но как-то _иначе_.  
— Кто знает?

Было что-то в их встречах примечательное, то, что заставляло Акаги раз за разом приходить к Рэй, а ее — к нему.  
Их общение было до боли простым, они просто говорили. Обо всем, что только придет на ум. Рэй жаловалась на режиссера и на сложные в постановке сцены, рассказывала о том, как едва не подвернула лодыжку при прыжке с декорации, и о многом другом — например о том, как недавно снялась в рекламе лапши быстрого приготовления, и даже притащила несколько образцов, которых у нее теперь был целый ящик. Акаги же большую часть времени молчал.  
Говорить о прошлом ему не хотелось.  
Оно останется там, вместе со светлыми надеждами на будущее. Без болезней.  
Но он рассказал Рэй о Вашизу.  
— Может, ты тоже изменишь свои взгляды на жизнь, — закурив, пробормотал он.  
Они вдвоем сидели за столиком где-то в типичнейшем ресторанчике в закоулках города, и рассматривал яства перед собой. Обычно за девушку платил мужчина, но каждый раз Рэй отказывалась, мотивируя это тем, что так не положено.  
— Я актриса или обуза? — спрашивала она в такие моменты.  
Она была очень забавной девушкой.  
В ней Акаги видел не только Игаву — он видел и молодого себя, того, еще до игры с Вашизу. Человека, который не слишком-то беспокоился о других и о себе. Он не жил, это было _существование_ без цели и стремлений. И она жила так же — наслаждалась сегодняшним моментом, не думая о будущем, том ярком, что пророчил ей режиссер.  
Но не было смысла говорить ей об этом.  
Прямо.  
— После той игры я взглянул на жизнь иначе. Знаешь, когда почти умираешь — так случается, — он стряхнул пепел над пепельницей. — Не скажу, что это очень полезный опыт, но в целом вполне себе ничего. Хотя до сих пор считаю, что игра завершилась совсем не так, как должна.  
— А как должна?  
Рэй смотрела на него, удивленно моргая.  
Что за глупый вопрос? Впрочем, они были из разных обществ, и Акаги ухмыльнулся.  
— Один должен был умереть.  
Он так желал этого.  
_Настоящей_ игры. Той, где на кону действительно будут стоять жизни — а не то, что он получил в итоге. Почему-то он сам был уверен, что Вашизу был против подобного, но в тот момент он был настолько близок к смерти, что был на самой грани сознания и гибели — там, где не возразишь собственным подчиненным, что не надо этого делать. Впрочем, тогда ему повезло.  
Иногда Акаги казалось, что проиграть должен был он.  
Но он выжил. И Вашизу выжил. Неправильная игра, не принесшая удовлетворения.  
Сколько бы он не играл потом, ничто не могло достичь того пика, к которому подходил их матч с Вашизу. Даже грандиозный бой Запада и Востока казался лишь глупой игрой на фоне того, что творилось в ту ночь. Все эти новые игроки — Харада с его подчиненными, даже Сога — не понимали истинной сути _игры_. Что это или все, или ничего. Наиболее близок был Тэн, но все же нет.  
Хорошо, когда желания исполнимы.  
Плохо, когда нет.  
— Ах, да. Я уже и забыла. Вы же якудза.  
— Не совсем так, — улыбнувшись, проговорил Акаги.  
Рэй наклонила голову набок, словно недоумевая.  
— А есть ли разница? Оставляете людей без денег. Кто-то силой, а кто-то хитростью и умом.  
Об этом можно было спорить бесконечно. Куда девице, не связанной с их миром, знать о том, чем именно занимается Акаги? Она была права — он был якудза, пусть под этим понималось совсем иное конкретно в его случае. Реп-игроки не были частью группировки, никогда — так и он не был, играя за тех, кто больше заинтересует. Дело было даже не в деньгах, дело было в элементе азарта — том, который помог бы воскресить хоть какие-то ощущения, схожие с той игрой с Вашизу.  
Но так-то да. Он был плохим парнем, что отбирал деньги у плохих парней.  
Не слишком романтично для такой девушки, наверное.  
Акаги тихо рассмеялся, когда Рэй завертела головой по сторонам, будто бы опасаясь, что кто-то услышит их разговор. Всплеснув руками, слишком ненатурально даже для нее, она прошептала:  
— Сколько людей вокруг! Они смотрят на нас и думают, то мы с Вами любовники.  
Вряд ли ее действительно это беспокоило, просто забавный факт.  
Вновь усмехнувшись, Акаги перевел взгляд на стоявшую на столе пепелицу.  
— Скорее они думают, что мы отец и дочь.  
Внезапно, Рэй резко встала на ноги и ринулась вперед — так неожиданно, что Акаги не успел отреагировать. Он почувствовал лишь легкий поцелуй на щеке, и с удивлением коснулся лица, когда как девушка уже вернулась обратно. Она смотрела на Акаги как обычно.  
Этим взглядом.  
— Теперь они точно не ошибутся.

Импульсивная, странная...  
Она, пожалуй, действительно была забавной.  
Но не более.  
И вряд ли сама Рэй видела в нем нечто большее.

Канамицу, этот старый прохвост из храма, ехидно пошептывал у него над ухом:  
— Влюбил в себя молодую красавицу, а потом разобьешь ей сердце! Ты же не умеешь любить!  
В ответ Акаги скалился ему своей фирменной улыбкой.  
— Она тоже не умеет.

Они встречались вновь и вновь.  
Для этих странных разговоров.

— Я пробовалась на главную роль в студии Генкай!  
Рэй растянула губы в широкой улыбке — фальшивой, но чуть менее, чем обычно.  
Они опять встретились — в этот раз в парке — и лицо ее пылало каким-то странным лихорадочным энтузиазмом, словно сегодня случилось нечто невообразимо прекрасное. Но под ее понимание такового подходило слишком много вещей, а потому легче было предсказать прогноз погоды на завтра, чем догадаться, что же именно творилось в этой пустой (и талантливой) голове в данный момент.  
— И знаете, что они сказали?  
— Что ты бездарность?  
С усмешкой Акаги наблюдал за тем, как она вертится на месте, подражая балеринам. Постоянно наклоняясь то вперед то назад, она выглядела так нелепо, что это вызвало смешок с его стороны. Но, наконец, Рэй остановилась. И, словно солдат, она ударила ногой о ногу, прежде чем поставить ее на пол.  
— Так точно!  
Широко раскрыв глаза, она часто-часто заморгала и скорчила рожицу.  
— Сказали, что я полный ноль. Хорошо играю, но не так, как надо. Режиссер — моя библия, но я ей не следовала... В итоге прошла какая-то популярная певичка, номер один в топах песен по радио. Но Вы представляете? Полный ноль! Так смешно.  
Рэй рассмеялась, но как-то фальшиво.  
Потому что так было положено. А не потому, что действительно этого хотела.  
— Это же мое имя. Ноль.  
Прищурившись, Акаги молча наблюдал за тем, как она кусала ноготь.  
— Неужели это моя судьба? Видимо, так и останусь на студии Гинэй.  
В такие моменты было принято подбадривать. Помогать. Делать то, что делают люди в поддержку других. Акаги этого не понимал — тоже, как и Рэй, он искренне считал, что человек должен сам справляться со своими трудностями. Когда тогда, при споре с якудза, его шкуру спас Ясуока, он был недоволен — но не подал виду, потому что в тот момент его отвлекли смертью фальшивки, попытавшейся скопировать его образ. Юкио тоже был актером в каком-то роде — только вот играл он ту роль, которую не мог примерить.  
А Рэй могла все.  
И когда Вашизу уже почти умер, но так и не смог — потому что его спасли собственные же подчиненные — Акаги разозлился. Кто-то из них должен был умереть, и то, что такого не случилось, взбесило его ни на шутку. Вашизу не умер лишь из-за чужой помощи, и это было жалко. Когда он сам проиграл Хараде, то молча принял свое поражение.  
Хотя мог не принимать — ведь они оба жульничали.  
Но такие уж у него были принципы.  
И Рэй он помогать тоже не хотел. Никаким словом.  
Только вот помощь ей и не требовалась.  
Это было нечто иное, то же разочарование, что постигло его после игры с Вашизу. Словно он не сумел испытать себя полностью.  
— Та актриса — номер один в топах, а ты — «ноль». Но разве не он идет перед единицей?  
Акаги смотрел на нее с легкой усмешкой.  
Тихо вздохнув, Рэй провела пальцем по губе, словно задумываясь над этим.  
Она ничего не ответила.

Они стали настолько близки, что один раз Акаги проговорился при Рэй о болезни. Просто упомянул к делу, когда они болтали о схожей теме, даже сам удивился такой искренности. Он не ждал от нее жалости, но все же был заинтригован в том, _какую именно_ реакцию увидит. Страх? Фальшивый. Удивление? Фальшивое. Горечь? Ненастоящую. Безразличие?  
Он почти угадал.  
Но все же, взгляд Рэй потускнел.  
— И Вы не оставите после себя ничего?  
Тогда Акаги не понял, о чем именно она говорила.  
— Меня еще долго будут помнить, — с усмешкой проговорил он, но был прерван.  
Приложив палец к губам, Рэй жестом попросила его замолчать. После чего закрыла глаза — словно не желала чтобы он узнал, что именно она думает.  
— Нет, я говорю о другом наследии.

Их общение прервалось в тот момент, когда Акаги прочитал ее глаза.

Не было никакой прелюдии.  
Она пришла к нему и сказала одно.

**Х О Ч У Э Т О Г О**

А у него не было даже смысла отказываться.  
Молоденькая, тощая словно спичка — Рэй лежала перед ним вся, абсолютно нагая. Юные девицы не должны были приходить с подобными просьбами ко взрослым мужчинам, тем более к тем, кто рушил чужие жизни, но она сама того возжелала и сейчас наслаждалась результатом. Словно оценщик настоящего сокровища, Акаги провел рукой по ее талии, поднимаясь все выше и выше, касаясь рукой маленькой груди. Дойдя до шеи, он аккуратно убрал с нее прилипшие пряди волос.  
Красивое тело.  
Как мужчина он оценил его.  
Но то, что они делали сейчас, было просто животной страстью, никак не романтикой.  
Никто из них не испытывал друг к другу иного влечения.  
Наверное, то был ее первый раз. Свою искреннюю детскую невинность она отдала именно ему, словно говоря о том, что даже такой странной и неправильной девушке, неспособной в верное распознавание эмоций, присущи человеческие чувства и желания. Похоть. Дружба. Тоска. Все это смешалось в ее взгляде, тем, что она смотрела на него в самом начале и сейчас, когда все уже закончилось.  
Рэй потянулась к нему руками и прильнула — почти-почти касаясь к губами.  
Но вдруг потемнела лицом и, болезненно скривившись, отстранилась.  
— Не люблю.  
Сколько не убеждай себя в том, что чувствуешь, все равно не пойдешь против правды.  
Сколько бы она не говорила себе, что любит его, это не так.  
Сколько бы он не думал о том, есть ли между ними что-то, это не так.  
Это не так  
Никакой любви.  
И это горькое разочарование и стало той точкой в их отношениях, после какой они встретились лишь раз.

Через месяц.

— Я думаю, проклятье из фильма — мое проклятье. Не найти мне моего любимого. Потому что любить я и не умею.  
Вот, что сказала она ему тогда.

А потом, заправив прядь волос за ухо, рассмеялась в своей старой чудной манере и наградила Акаги тем взглядом, что когда-то давно приковал его внимание к экрану в дрянном кинотеатре с фильмом-пустышкой. Тот, что нельзя прочитать. Тот, что действовал словно магнит.  
Может, он и правда любил. Но не ее, а эту тайну.  
То, что нельзя раскрыть. Вызов, брошенный судьбой.  
Они расценивали друг друга слишком неверно. Как азартную игру, ту, что нужно победить. Как простую тренировку для актерского мастерства. И с тех пор изменилась лишь Рэй — выбилась в студию чуть побольше. Стала чуть популярней. И Акаги знал — это не конец.  
Но вряд ли она позвала его сюда только лишь за этим.  
— Вы хороший человек.  
Рэй закрыла глаза, когда очередной порыв ветра взметнул ее волосы.  
— Я хочу, чтобы Вы оставили после себя что-то большее дурной славы. Это единственный раз, когда я думаю о будущем. И ради Вас! Представляете? Вы и правда ужасный человек. Ужасный в своем великолепии. Я рада, что мы с Вами встретились, это были замечательные разговоры.  
Акаги улыбнулся.  
— И что же я могу оставить?  
— Ох.  
Улыбнувшись кривой фальшивой улыбкой, Рэй наклонилась вперед и подмигнула ему.  
— Это секрет!  
Но он и так знал ответ.

Что бы Акаги не думал, она так и осталась для него тайной, эта девушка.  
Игра, в которую невозможно победить.

Ноль всегда следует перед единицей.  
Так говорила _ему_ мать.  
И с этой мыслью он отправился в то место, куда силой направила его судьба. В логово льва, туда, где правят азартные игры. До этого он нашел себе товарищей, с которыми играл в Хорошего Парня, а теперь должен был повести их прямиком на охоту к тем людям, кого они выслеживали до этого. Как говорили умные люди — хочешь убить хищника, то понимай его мышление. И он был готов к этому, о, основательно. Первая козырная карта была у него в руках, уже — товарищи, такие, что точно не предадут. Не додумаются. Читать людей было до жути легко (кроме матери), а не воспользоваться этим шансом — слишком глупо.  
Можно было бы сказать этой глупой женщине о том, что именно он намеревался сделать, но она лишь пожала бы плечами. Всегда уж была такой. Странной. Популярная актриса, что с нее взять — они все себе на уме. Но наверняка усмехнулась бы и рассмеялась. Не натурально, но что-то искреннее бы точно проскочило в эту секунду. И сказала бы, что он _так похож_ на отца...  
Наверное.  
Она сказала так лишь один раз очень-очень давно.  
Значит, не надо было стать номером один? Надо было быть _впереди_ него?  
Укай Зеро улыбнулся.  
Уж он-то знал, что надо делать.

**Author's Note:**

> ну, вы поняли, да. мыслишка про то, что зеро и акаги, возможно, связаны вообще  
в первой части зеро 17, если предположить, что она происходит примерно в том же году, в каком выпускалась манга (2007-2009), то выходит что он родился где-то примерно в девяностом или на год позже


End file.
